deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is the sequel to the popular Xbox 360 game Dead Rising. It was released on September 28th in North America, September 30th in Japan and September 24th in Europe on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Windows PC. The release date was delayed numerous times due to certain development issues. It is set in a Las Vegas-like setting called Fortune City, which suddenly fell victim to a zombie outbreak in an act of terrorism. Case Zero, the prologue to the main game, is available for download as DLC on the 360, while Case West, the epilogue, is to be released. Story Synopsis The game takes place five years after the original, in a Las Vegas-like city called Fortune City. The children Carlito infected with the parasite have infected the American population causing a more widespread outbreak. Chuck Greene, a former motocross champion, was living a simple family life in Las Vegas, when a zombie outbreak occurred and it came crashing down. His wife became a zombie, and infected their daughter, Katey. In order to save her, he went to Fortune City to become a contestant on the reality show Terror is Reality ''to get enough money to buy the anti-zombification drug Zombrex, for his daughter. Chuck participated the show and won, but after the show an explosion occured, causing an outbreak. Chuck is framed as the man who caused the outbreak. Now Chuck has 3 days to prove that he is innocent and to find more Zombrex for Katey. 72 Hour Mode Overtime Mode Gameplay ''Dead Rising 2 introduces a great deal of new weapons and items, and the potential onscreen zombie count is set to be dramatically increased to as high as 7000, at least ten times that of the original. The new protagonist of Dead Rising 2 has been officially named by Capcom as Chuck Greene. Frank West was said not to appear "in the new game" and is "taking a break" at the Dead Rising 2 panel at the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego. Recently Frank was announced to appear in the epilogue for Dead Rising 2 named Dead Rising 2: Case West, it will involve both Chuck and Frank working together. This too will be a Xbox Live exclusive. No news yet on when it is released. However, they said it will be available after Dead Rising 2's release date in the US. Multiplayer Dead Rising 2 includes both two player co-op and a more traditional four player multiplayer mode. Terror is Reality A multiplayer mode in which four players compete in various challenges; these challenges include players killing zombies with certain weapons and techniques in order to accumulate the most points in a certain time to be declared the winner. There will be a total of 9 different challenges. The Terror is Reality game show is very similar to American Gladiators. Players can transfer the money they collected from this mode to the main game. Co-Op Asides from the more traditional four player mode, the game features an online two player Co-Op mode. Two players will be able to take control of two different Chuck Greenes and complete the story mode together. Getting level ups will be integrated, and will be saved for both players. If they find a combo card that player will keep it, regardless of host status. Money will also be saved for both players. During story progression only the host will keep story progress. If a player is downed they can call for help and be revived via food. Development On February 9, 2009, Capcom officially confirmed that Dead Rising 2 is in development for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC gaming platforms. It will be developed by Capcom Games Vancouver (formerly known as Blue Castle Games), a Canadian games company. Special Editions Outbreak Edition Exclusive to Europe, the Outbreak edition features a detailed 12″ zombie figurine complete with accessories (including a Servbot head), a download token for a bonus theme pack plus additional bonus content for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Zombrex Edition Available in both North America and Europe, the Zombrex edition comes as a two-disc steelbook case and includes a Zombrex syringe pen, prescription notepad, prospectus sales brochure, safety card, and a 48-page hardback Dead Rising 2 art book. In addition to those items, the Xbox 360 Zombrex edition will include a DVD featuring a high-definition "Making of" featurette, along with the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun movie, and the PlayStation 3 Zombrex edition will include a Blu-Ray disc featuring the "Making of" featurette, as well as a voucher for a downloadable XMB theme. (European version of the Zombrex edition only contains the Pen & Making of DVD in the steel case regardless of console.) High Stakes Edition The "High Stakes" edition includes a copy of the game, an in-game outfit, a poker set, a visitor map, and a DLC voucher. One special edition will have a special ticket that can be used to redeem a 6 foot tall zombie replica. Endings *See 72 Hour Mode (Dead Rising 2) Possible Sequel The creator of the Dead Rising series, Keiji Inafune, has speculated about the possibility of a Dead Rising 3, stating that its existence would depend on how well Dead Rising 2 sells: "Well, we’re not going to start even speaking about Dead Rising 3 until we see the sales of DR2 – unfortunately that’s the nature of the game!" (videogamesblogger.com). Fortunately, Dead Rising 2 did sell well within the first month of its release, racking up over 3 million units being sold (examiner.com). It is up to Keiji Inafune to decide if he would like to pursue a Dead Rising 3 now that the second game in the series has sold considerably well. Gallery Image:Copy_of_DR2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 logo File:DR2OutbreakEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Outbreak edition File:DR2ZombrexEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Zombrex edition File:DR2HighStakes1.jpg|Dead Rising 2: High Stakes edition Zombrex EU.jpg|European zombrex edition. deadrising2_box_japan.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Japanese Box Art Dead Rising 2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 box art References See Also * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero * Dead Rising 2: Case West External links *[http://deadrising-2.com/ Official website of Dead Rising 2] *Blue Castle Games official website *Capcom official website Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2